1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for handling parts used in manufacturing. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for removing parts from tape and placing the parts in tubes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many circuit board assemblers require parts such as integrated circuit (IC) chips to be packed in reels of plastic tape for use in manufacturing processes. The parts are frequently packed in tape formed with recessed sockets. A second piece of sealing tape is then applied and affixed to the socketed tape to secure the parts within the sockets. Many chips can be packed in adjacent sockets in the same length of tape. The socketed tape sealed with the sealing tape is then wound into a reel of tape, which is a useful form for chip delivery for manufacturing processes. Throughout this specification tape will be used to refer to a length of socketed tape whether or not coiled as a reel of tape.
Parts such as IC chips are often stored in rigid tubes immediately after manufacture. These tubes protect the IC chips and are useful for storage and shipping. Because many manufacturers require parts to be packed in tape for manufacturing processes, reeling machines remove the IC chips from the tubes and place them in socketed tape prior to shipment to manufacturers.
Occasionally, reeling machine malfunctions leave an unacceptable number of empty sockets in the tape. In such cases the properly packed parts must be removed from the tape and placed back into the tubes so that the tubes can be run through the reeling machines again. One current method to remove the parts from the tape is to manually peel the sealing tape from the socketed tape and remove the parts. The parts may then be placed in the tubes by hand. This procedure is very time-consuming, tedious, and expensive due to the nature of the work. Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for de-reeling parts from tape to tubes that is less time-consuming and less expensive than manual de-reeling.